


want you riding shotgun

by cathedralhearts



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts
Summary: A brunette reporter Eddie doesn’t recognise is smiling at the news desk. “And in other news today, the winner of the $95 million Mega Millions lottery last night was a local to Los Angeles. Evan Buckley, 28, a firefighter at the 118 District, said he still plans on showing up for his double shift tomorrow, content to continue serving his community!”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 752
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	want you riding shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/gifts).



> someone on the promptabuddie tumblr submitted something along the lines of, _hey what if one of them won the lottery?_ and apparently that was all it took for me to open a word doc for the first time in 18+ months and for this hot mess to come pouring out. i got made redundant and binged all three seasons within a week so i have some weird feelings to work through. this is the softest fluff i've written in a long damn time and oh god does it show. 
> 
> for caz, because she asked and i obliged. 
> 
> title from finneas-- let’s fall in love for the night.

Eddie knows it’s going to be a weird one as soon as he wakes up that morning. 

Maybe it’s the way the sunlight hits him bang in the face, jolting him uncomfortably into consciousness. Maybe it’s Christopher being difficult at every step in their routine together, knowing his dad has to pull a twenty-four hour shift and they won’t see each other until this time tomorrow. Maybe it’s almost getting into _two_ car accidents on the way to the firehouse. 

Or maybe it’s setting his gear bag down in the change rooms, and realising all his spare t-shirts are still in the washing basket at home, too exhausted to do the load last night. 

“ _Hijo de puta!_ ” He snaps, kicking his sneaker at his locker, clenching his jaw so tightly it makes his neck hurt. He takes a few breaths, grounding himself, and rolls his neck. 

This is fine, it’s all _fine_.

“Ooh, angry Spanish and the shift hasn’t even started yet,” a voice comes floating around the corner, and Eddie fights the smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth.

Two blue eyes and a mess of blonde curls peer at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Forgot to wash my shirts,” Eddie sighs, gesturing at his locker, as if his pissed off-ness will force his shirts to wash themselves and appear magically before him.

“Ah,” Buck nods sagely, and spins his locker open. “Lucky for you, I just did mine and have a few spares, _amigo_.”

He tosses a couple of well worn tees at Eddie, who catches them with a smile. “I’ll wash ‘em tomorrow when I get home, with the rest of mine,” he says, and Buck shrugs.

“Whatever, I’ve got like, a million.” He starts humming as he undresses, pulling on another shirt from the depths of his locker and fussing around for his belt. 

*

The morning run down by Bobby is pretty ordinary-- Eddie’s on cleaning duty with Buck, Chim and Hen restocking the trucks and Bobby handling the food. 

“It’s a twenty-four hour shift, I know it’s going to be a long one, but we’ll get through it together,” Bobby closes out with a nod, dismissing them all. 

Buck’s eyeing off the box of bagels in the kitchen, and Eddie wonders if he can distract Buck long enough to get there first and get the freshest ones on top. 

“Hey Buck, I heard Horton bought his dog this morning,” Eddie says casually, flicking through the paper to the sports section. 

Buck lets out a gasp and looks around frantically. “Dog!” he exclaims, and takes off for the stairs. 

Eddie’s up like a shot, at the bagel box, and has one in each hand by the time Buck pulls up short and turns around. “Hey, wait, Horton isn’t in tod-- _Eddie!_ ” he yelps, confusion melting into betrayal. “That was beyond mean, man!”

Eddie snickers, grabbing the bagel slicer and contemplating what toppings he wants.

Buck slinks over and grabs another two, huffing the whole time. “Not the freshest ones,” he says sadly, reaching for the cream cheese. 

“Yeah, yeah. Twenty-four hour shift man, only the strong survive.”

“I’ve been here longer than you!” Buck exclaims, and Eddie is about to start a very petty fight when Hen shushes them. They look over to see her bent at the television, the news on.

A brunette reporter Eddie doesn’t recognise is smiling at the news desk. “And in other news today, the winner of the $95 million Mega Millions lottery last night was a local to Los Angeles. Evan Buckley, 28, a firefighter at the 118 District, said he still plans on showing up for his twenty-four hour shift tomorrow, content to continue serving his community!”

Eddie drops his bagel and looks at Buck, who is shoving his in his mouth as fast as he can.

“EVAN BUCKLEY?” Hen shrieks from the lounge, clutching the pillow so tightly her nails look about a hot second from ripping it apart. Buck winces and keeps eating.

“You won _$95 million dollars_ and you still showed up to work today?” Eddie manages to force out, his brain unable to comprehend how rich Buck is right now. It feels like his world is tilting sideways and he isn’t even the winner. How in the actual fuck. 

“It’s just money, man, I still wanna work,” Buck says thickly, cream cheese at the corner of his mouth, shoulders hunched, as if he expects them to start throwing punches.

Bobby and Chim appear at the stairs, having heard Hen from down at the rigs. 

“Everything alright up here?” Bobby asks, bemused. Hen points at Buck and splutters, and Eddie wonders if he throws a bagel at Buck if he’ll get yelled at right now.

“I won the lottery last night,” Buck says. Chim staggers, grabbing at the railing. 

“Y-y-you _what_ ,” he wheezes-- even Bobby looks shell shocked, just standing there, blinking.

“Me and Maddie bought tickets to that. We were joking about how many islands we were gonna buy,” Chim says, moving forward to get to the food.

“C’mon, don’t be weird about this guys. I just wanna get on with my shift, okay. Nothing has changed. I’m still the same old Buck,” Buck sighs, and reaches for the bagel Eddie dropped.

Eddie may be shocked, disturbed, confused and annoyed, but Eddie is one thing-- not a sucker. Grabbing the bagel, he licks it and laughs in Buck’s face, the betrayal and disgust making him laugh harder. 

At least there’s still some normality left. 

*

Hour five into their shift, and nobody’s let it go. 

Eddie’s finally getting to the lasagna from lunch, having been dispatched on a call to help another crew in the house, and both Hen and Chim have Buck cornered in the gym, badgering him about financial planners and investments.

“Do you even know what an investment _is_ , Buck?” Chim muses, as Hen scrolls frantically through her phone.

“Fuck you Chim, I have a house _and_ a car, I know what investments are,” Buck snaps, putting down his free weight. 

“Yeah, but Wells Fargo owns both of them right now.” Chim ducks the towel thrown at him as Buck moves to the treadmill. 

“Buck, you should use my guy, he’s great. I haven’t spoken to him since, like, 2011 but I’m sure he’s still good,” Hen says. Buck raises an eyebrow, thoroughly unconvinced. 

Eddie shakes his head from where he’s sitting on the bench press. 

“Do you know what you want to do with the money, since you’re refusing to retire and live like a Kardashian?” Eddie asks. Buck shrugs as he starts up on the treadmill. 

“I don’t even have the money yet, it’s gotta clear into my account. And I’ve already made an appointment with a money person from my bank or whatever. I appreciate the concern from you all, okay, but I am an adult-- _shut up Chim_ \-- and I can handle this.”

Eddie shakes his head again and settles back to listen to the others badgering Buck as he runs. It’s bizarre to think of Buck as a millionaire now; yet so completely still himself. He wonders what Buck will buy first. Maserati? A new TV for the fire house? _Spaceship_? 

*

Hour twelve and the shift change for the other crew comes in. Eddie’s talking with Bobby about their last call, a small fire from a faulty toaster that almost took out three houses either side, when Bobby stops mid sentence, looking over Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie frowns and looks behind him, and sees Buck talking with Keppler, Jaeger, Rodgers and Winters. The conversation seems friendly enough, but Eddie can tell Buck’s uncomfortable. 

“Is this going to be a problem?” Eddie asks nobody in particular, his fists balling. He takes a breath and unclenches. Bobby sighs.

“I really hope not. I’m going to have to talk to the other crews, tell them to leave Buck alone. No asking for money or being in his face. He’s no different from any of us.” Bobby crosses his arms, and Eddie snorts.

“Uh, there’s 95 _big_ reasons he’s different than everyone else now. Just everyone else besides us is going to be a dick about it.”

Buck manages to extract himself and hurries over, his shoulders tight. 

“This is what it’s gonna be like for the rest of your life, man,” Eddie says, aiming for soft. He’s not used to it, and is pretty sure he didn’t hit the target. 

“I just wanna fight some fires and save some lives, _why_.” Buck leans on Eddie’s shoulder, groaning. It feels nice, warm and welcoming, and Eddie enjoys the moment. 

“I’ll have a chat with them later, you’re the same Buck you’ve always been and deserve to be here as much as anyone else,” Bobby says, diplomatic as ever.

Buck looks up and smiles.

“Thanks Cap. I really appreciate it.”

Eddie slings an arm around Buck. “Your shout for breakfast when we knock off,” he grins, and laughs as Buck shoves him off. “It’s always my shout!”

“Yeah, because you’re always in the doghouse for something and owe me,” Eddie shoots back. Last time Buck added Chim’s lucky red socks to a load of their white dress shirts-- as much as Eddie appreciates looking nice, having all their shirts turned a spectacularly fetching shade of rose pink isn’t his bag.

*

The shift ends uneventfully enough, exhaustion settling deep into Eddie’s bones. Buck’s snoring on the couch, while Chim and Hen try to throw M&Ms in his mouth, as Cap stirs the spaghetti sauce he’s whipped up for the next crew. 

“Well, I for one am very glad to have the next two days off and will not be talking to any of you until Friday,” Eddie says as Buck snorts awake, almost choking as Chim finally lands a brown one. 

“We all know that’s a lie,” Hen mutters, ducking Buck as he takes a half-hearted swing at Chim. “Get squared away with that cash Buckaroo,” she throws over her shoulder, and Buck rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Mom,” he says and follows Eddie down the stairs, yawning widely, 

“Ride home?” Eddie asks, knowing Buck got dropped off by Maddie-- his car’s in the shop for a service, and has been begging rides since the dispatch centre is nearby.

“It’s outta your way man,” Buck protests but Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Blah blah blah, all I can hear is you telling me exactly how many bacon and egg mcmuffins you’re getting me in the drive through,” Eddie says, looking over his shoulder. 

Buck’s sitting on the bench, his blue shirt and pants off, sitting in his briefs and LAFD tee. He looks rocked. Exhausted, and rocked.

“Buck?” Eddie asks softly, and sits down next to him.

“I’m, ah. I think it’s just hit me. The money stuff,” Buck says, barely more than a whisper. He’s zoned out somewhere, somewhere far from Eddie, and Eddie doesn’t like that at all. Doesn’t want Buck somewhere he can’t follow.

“Hey, dude, don’t-- nothing’s changed. You just have financial security and can do some good with the cash. You’re still the same old Buck-- like you said.” Eddie leans in close, a hand on Buck’s leg. Buck snaps back and smiles at him, worn in and easy.

“Yeah, I know. Just pretty overwhelming.” He starts to say something else but bites it off, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

“What’s up, Buck?”

“Can, uh… can you come with me? To see the money person? I don’t really, um,” Buck starts and Eddie waves a hand.

“Done. Tomorrow. Let’s sleep and shower and see this dude when we’ve got our brains back.”

The smile he gets is megawatt, and Buck nods, slapping his legs and bouncing back up.

Eddie groans-- too much energy, next to someone so tired. “Stop,” he says, ducking Buck as he tries to ruffle his hair.

  
  


*

Eddie forgets about the money for a while-- emergency after emergency at work, Chris goes through a _don’t wanna_ stage with his homework, Carla gets the flu and can’t babysit for a week while Abuela’s back in Texas, and Hen has a visit to emergency when one of their patients almost breaks her arm during a call.

He gets an email from the principal at Christopher’s school, reminding him the term payment is due in a few weeks. His bank account is looking a bit rough, between the car repayments and having to cut shifts because of Carla and Abuela, and he worries at his lip all the way to work. He’s going to need to pull at least three or four doubles to get the final amount together, and then it’s back to square one. Christopher’s doing so well there, and it’s definitely worth it, but fuck if it isn’t going to send him broke. 

Buck notices him because of course Buck does, and when he’s finished telling Cap he’ll take the next few extra shifts that are offered, Buck slides a coffee and some bacon and eggs in front of him and sits down. 

“Eat.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but salutes and digs in, reaching for the sports section.

“Extra shifts?” Buck starts, and Eddie sighs.

“Yeah, Chris’s term payment is due in a few weeks. I know, the car was a dumb idea,” he mutters, shovelling more bacon in. He’s starving, but he gets distracted reading the scores and doesn’t notice Buck sliding away, saying something to Cap.

He doesn’t check his phone again until after lunch, back to back calls keeping him occupied, and he sees an email from the accounts department at Chris’ school thanking him for the payment.

“What the…” Eddie starts, and opens the invoice. He almost chokes, and fumbles his phone, barely managing to catch it before he brings it right up to his face.

This can’t be right. It looks like-- it looks like Chris has been paid off right up until he’s due to leave for middle school. 

Eddie’s about to call the school and tell them there’s been a mistake, when a niggle catches him and he remembers-- remembers Buck asking… and Buck disappearing. 

He sets his jaw and storms out the locker room, about to tell Buck where to put his charity, when his phone buzzes again. 

“What’s he done now?” Eddie offers up a silent prayer and looks-- now it’s an invoice from his car dealership. Apparently the idiot has now paid off the rest of his car.

Eddie has to take a beat and lean against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing in through his nose, shaky. He feels hot all over, like he’s about to faint, and it takes him a good few minutes and a good few tears he blinks away before he’s squared away enough to stand up properly.

He finds Buck doing what can only be described as finger painting, making a banner to celebrate one of the guys on the other crew returning from a broken fibula. 

Buck is following Hen’s guidance, because you don’t get permission to do a banner without Hen, and Eddie pulls up next to them. 

“Buck,” he says, more of a rasp than he’s comfortable with admitting, and Buck looks at him, a smile on his face. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Buck nods and puts the paintbrush down, telling Hen not to finish ‘fibula’ without him.

Eddie pulls him away to the bunks and checks nobody’s in there before he punches Buck’s arm.

“Ow, Eddie, what the _fuck_ \--” Buck starts, and Eddie waves his arms.

“Oh, you know what the fuck, Buck! Chris’ tuition? My _car_?” Eddie hisses, and Buck shakes his head.

“Eddie, I know you’re going to get weird about this, which is why I didn’t say anything before I did it. Look, I have more money than I’m ever going to spend in my life, and you _told me_ it was there to do some good with. I saw the money guy with you, I’ve paid off my house and my own car, I’ve sorted Maddie out-- god, that was rough-- but now I get to start helping other people.” Buck looks so goddamned earnest and it breaks Eddie’s heart, how much he wants to burst into tears right now. Buck has no idea-- no fucking idea what he’s done, how this makes Eddie feel like a failure but like God himself is shining. 

“Buck, I meant donate to charity, not--” Eddie starts and Buck shushes him, and reels him in for a hug. Eddie lets himself be enveloped by it all, breathing in the woody spiciness of his deodorant and the warmth that gets right to Eddie’s core. 

“Eddie, I would do _anything_ for you, and for Christopher, okay. So just… let me help. I wouldn’t feel right having all this and not helping out those around me.” 

Eddie mutters something that is probably nowhere near as gratitude-filled as it should be, but Buck laughs and squeezes tight, pulling back far enough to hold Eddie, hands bracketing his neck. 

“I should probably tell you I also covered Carla’s fees for the next two years-- _ahh, don’t hit me, don’t hi-ittt!_ ”

*

The next few months are filled with random acts of kindness from Santa Buck, and every time Eddie just feels more and more adrift in his feelings, sinking deeper and deeper as each event solidifies something inside him, something big and nameless. 

Hen gets into medical school, and Eddie stumbles across her weeping in Buck’s arms-- seems like Buck has set up a full ride for her, courtesy of the School of Hard Bucks. Hen’s crying so hard she can barely breathe, and Buck is as well, and Eddie backs away silently, bumping into Bobby as he rounds the corner.

“Cap, I--” Eddie starts, and Bobby smiles.

“Looks like Buck took your advice,” he says softly, and Eddie shrugs, helplessly.

“He’s too good for this world,” Eddie whispers, taking a huge shuddering breath as he remembers how he felt when Buck did the same for him.

“I know he is. Let’s keep him that way,” Bobby says, squeezing his shoulder and turning Eddie around. “I’ve just made beef stroganoff. You look like you need some carbs.”

*

It’s May’s graduation party, and Eddie watches as Buck pulls Athena and Bobby aside, and hands them an envelope. Athena looks confused but Bobby-- Bobby obviously knows what it is, because when Athena opens it and almost falls over, her hand to her face, shaking, and then Bobby calls May over and it’s rinse and repeat-- looks like Buck’s funding another scholarship. 

Buck finds him later that night, and Eddie clinks their beers together.

“Saw you with Bobby, Athena and May earlier,” he says, and Buck grins, ducking his head.

“It feels so good to do this stuff, man. I’m helping people and it’s so _good_.”

“Full ride?” Eddie asks, and Buck nods, staring back up at the stars.

“Full ride, meal cards for all four years, accommodation, got her a car sorted with Bobby too. Set one up for Harry as well. And a few of the other guys at the house-- Walsh’s daughter got into Harvard, she’s gonna be a lawyer, and Zuzak’s got twin boys going to UCLA.”

“Jesus, Buck, you’re too good,” Eddie sighs, shaking his head. Buck shrugs.

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I’m not using it for something good. I’ve done all the dumb shit I wanted to when I was younger.”

“You’re 28!” Eddie says. Buck laughs.

“Yeah, but I’m happy, man. I’ve got some money locked away for myself to retire on and the rest is just… do good shit.”

“You know how much this means to everyone, right Buck? You know how much everyone loves you, how much they’d love you even if you weren’t doing this--” Eddie needs him to know, needs him to _know_ that they don’t expect him to give all his winnings away, that this isn’t a requirement of their still being his friend or whatever fucked up things are going through his head, but when he looks at Buck it’s all clear eyes and a full heart.

“I know, Eddie. I’m doing it because I know you guys would do the same thing if you were in my position. I’m gonna help until I can’t anymore.”

Eddie laughs, shaking his head again, because who the fuck is this man. 

  
  


*

It continues until Christmas, and beyond, randomness, small and big. 

When Maddie and Chim announce they’re having a baby, Buck loses his mind and all but throws his wallet at them. Sets up a school trust fund right through to college, buys them a house and a bigger car, sets Maddie up with a bank account to cover her whole maternity leave at full salary plus more-- her and Chim accept it all kicking and screaming, but Buck is an unstoppable object meeting an immovable force, and the happiness just permeates everywhere. 

Buck decides he wants a bigger place closer to the firehouse, and brings Eddie along to look at properties. After the third one Eddie gets suspicious, because they all seem very accessible, and have huge backyards and front yards, a couple with fenced off pools at the back, and big entertainment areas. Multiple bedrooms, with en-suites. They all seem like family homes, like Buck is setting up for a future Eddie’s not sure he has the strength not to fantasise about. 

“Are you-- this--” Eddie starts, as Buck squints at the fire alarms. Ever the firefighter.

“I want it to be easy for Chris to get around,” is all he says. The real estate agent is at the front taking a call, and Eddie stops in the middle of the master bedroom. 

Buck looks over his shoulder, and the sunlight catches him, coating him in the most beautiful golden light, making his eyes and skin just-- it’s all Eddie can do but walk forward and grab Buck’s shirt, hauling him in, kissing him as best as he knows how.

Buck drops the real estate paperwork and Eddie moans into his mouth as Buck wraps around him, all warmth and muscle, and Eddie can’t--

“Eddie, I’m--” Buck breaks off, breathing hard, and Eddie nods. 

“I’m sorry, I just-- this is for us, isn’t it? You wanted me to see and I just, I didn’t want it to be too good to be true,” Eddie says. 

“I didn’t want to intrude, or overstep, whatever. I just wanted to find somewhere that you guys would always want to be around,” Buck whispers, tracing fingers along Eddie’s jaw, looking at him like-- like-- Eddie doesn’t even know.

“Buck, you’re gonna break my fucking heart, man,” Eddie chokes off, and Buck laughs, hugging him and kissing him again.

“So, three bedrooms or four?” Eddie asks, once they get back under some semblance of control.

“Definitely four, gotta knock you up with at least another two kids, and a guest room,” Buck says as they head back downstairs, and Eddie can’t help but laugh. 

“Chris is going to lose his mind. He’s already been asking if we can make Friday nights _Buck Night_ ,” Eddie says as they leave the property, both liking it enough to ask what the offering price is. It’s in a good neighbourhood, close enough to the firehouse, and zoned for some good schools. 

“Oh, Buck Night, ey?” Buck says slyly, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Don’t start with that shit-- sexualising what my very innocent child is wishing is so wrong.”

“Yeah well, we both know you’ve been hoping for some Buck Nights for a while now,” Buck says as he climbs into his car and shuts the door, reaching across to kiss Eddie easily. It shouldn’t _be_ this easy, but it is, and it exhilarates and terrifies Eddie in equal measure.

“Ha, ha,” he says, grinning as Buck pulls back. 

“Now, pizza and game night tonight? I think Chris wanted to play Pictionary,” Buck says, and Eddie groans. He’s so bad at drawing-- his dogs and people look more like impressionist paintings than what they’re actually supposed to be. But, anything for his kid.

“Alright, Pictionary it is.”

Buck hoots and puts the car into gear, grabbing Eddie’s hand as he goes, giving it a squeeze before focusing on navigating the extremely shitty LA traffic as they drive to the nearest mall.

Eddie can’t believe this all started with a random news story, and Buck buying a ticket on his way home from a shift. But he’s so fucking glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> on brand at twitter, naomicovinsky @ tumblr. come say hi!


End file.
